1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide assembly and, particularly, to a slide assembly with a locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical three-section slide for a server unit includes an inner slide, an outer slide, and a third slide. A slide-aiding ball member is sandwiched between any two of the inner slide, the outer slide, and the third slide to enable a smooth sliding movement. The inner slide and the outer slide have a retaining member and a stop member mounted thereon respectively, for restricting movement. The retaining member is attached to an inner surface of the inner slide, and is provided with an engaging portion. The stop member is mounted to a front end of the outer slide, and is provided with a protrusion. When users draw out the inner slide from the outer slide, the protrusion of the stop member engages with the engaging portion of the retaining member to prevent accidental disassembly.
Although the engagement of the stop member with the engaging portion can avoid accidentally releasing the inner slide from the outer slide, the portion of the engagement is positioned at a distal end of the outer slide, and a user's hand may be caught and injured by the inner slide and the outer slide when the user directly disengages the engaging portion from the stop member to let the inner slide retract into the outer slide. Therefore, it is inconvenient and dangerous for users to operate the slide.
What is needed, therefore, is a locking device for a slide assembly which is easily and safely operated.